


Payback's a Witch

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sleeps with a witch and gets more than he bargained for. MPREG. REVIEW PLEASE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a Witch

SCENE 1  
*It’s in the middle of the night and Dean had just finished having sex with this hot girl named Jennifer. They are both at her place and underneath the covers, sweaty and out of breath. *

JENNIFER  
Oh my God that was amazing!

DEAN  
Yeah it was.

*He starts to kiss her and then gets out of bed to put his clothes on.*

JENNIFER  
Whoa, where’s the fire?

*Dean stops putting his clothes on for a second*

DEAN  
Uhh, I gotta get up in the morning and go to work. I’ll just let myself out.

JENNIFER  
Your gonna call me right?

DEAN  
*His back to her, not looking her in the eye.*

Sure I will

JENNIFER  
You’re not lying to me, are you?

*Dean turns around to her and smiles*

DEAN  
Would I lie to you?

*He then turns back around to put his clothes on. Jennifer then closes her eyes when she opens them again her eyes are glowing green. She then touches him. Dean gets this weird warm feeling his stomach.*

JENNIFER  
Of course not baby. 

SCENE 2  
*That morning Dean is sleeping in hid motel room and Sam wakes him up by tugging on his arm.*

SAM  
Come on get up, we’re burning daylight

*Dean is still groggy from the lack of sleep he got.*

DEAN  
Alright I’m up.

SAM  
You hungry? I got us breakfast.

*Dean climbs out of bed and gets a whiff of the breakfast Sam got and runs to the bathroom and begins to throw up last night’s dinner.*

I guess not. Hey you know if you’re not feeling up to it. I can do this hunt by myself.

*Dean walks out of the bathroom with a pale look on his face.*

DEAN  
No I’m fine, its just probably a stomach bug or something. Give me a minute to get dressed and we’ll go.

*Dean goes to put his pants on and find that they’re hard to close*

DEAN  
Hey, did you wash my pants?

SAM  
Why would I touch your pants?

DEAN  
Well I don’t shrink my pants

SAM  
What makes you think I shrink mine?

DEAN  
Well do you have a better explanation for this?

SAM  
Maybe you should lay off the double bacon cheeseburgers for a while.

*Dean puts his hand on his heart and gasps*

DEAN  
How could you say that?  
Sam laughs and throws him a pair of his pants

SAM  
Here, wear mine, we gotta go.

*Dean puts his pants on and they head out the door.*

 

SCENE 3  
*Sam and Dean are in Salem Massachusetts investigating an old manor that has been haunted for months. The ghost already killed one of the kids who lived at the house. Dean and Sam are at the house posing as Feds talking to the mother of the house, Susan Roebuck, on the couch.*

SAM  
Did the house seem strange to you at all?

SUSAN  
What do you mean?

DEAN  
Like did you see anything could have been described as an apparition or smelled something funny around the house?

SUSAN  
What does that have to do with anything? My daughter was just slaughtered and you want to talk about apparitions? What kind of Feds are you and why would the FBI even care about this case anyway.

SAM  
We like to take specialty cases like this one. Susan I’m so sorry about your daughter but if you could just answer our questions we could help protect you. We’re just trying to get the fully story. Please.

*Susan takes a breath.*

SUSAN  
No, I never saw any apparitions or smelled anything strange.

DEAN  
Did you buy this house?

SUSAN  
No, it was my great grandmothers.

SAM  
Did she die in the house?

SUSAN  
Yes, in her sleep. God she always hated me.

SAM  
Can you think of any reason why?

 

SUSAN  
No

*The maid then comes in with Danish’s and coffee. Dean smells the coffee and turns a shade of green.*

SUSAN  
Is your partner okay?

SAM  
Huh?

*Sam then looks at a very sickly Dean*

Hey man are you alright?

*Dean shakes his head no. Sam asks frantically*

Where is your bathroom?

SUSAN  
Down the hall, second door on the right.

*Sam helps Dean up and rushes him to the bathroom just making it.*

SAM  
I’m taking you back to the motel.

DEAN  
No! I’m fine!

SAM  
Clearly you’re not Dean. Maybe we should take you to Bobby’s 

*Dean vomits again in the toilet* 

DEAN  
Why?

SAM  
Look at you Dean! This is not normal behavior.

*Sam then puts his hand on Dean’s forehead.*

My God you’re burning up.

DEAN  
I am?

SAM  
Yeah, come on.

*Sam then helps Dean up and rushes him out the door and into the Impala.*

 

SCENE 4  
*Dean and Sam are at Bobby’s house. Dean is sitting on the couch and Sam and Bobby are standing talking to each other* 

SAM  
So what do you think?

BOBBY  
Well it sounds like the flu but when is it that easy?

DEAN  
You know I’m right here. I can still hear you.

*Sam sharply shh’s Dean*

That’s it I’ve had enough! I told you I’m fine!

*Dean goes to get up and then gets really dizzy and starts to wobble. Sam runs and catches him before he topples over.*

SAM  
Dean!

*Sam puts Dean on the couch*

BOBBY  
I’m gonna go make a call.

*Bobby leaves the room to go to the kitchen*

SAM  
Hey what happened?

DEAN  
I just got a little dizzy is all. Sam, just forget it.

SAM  
Dean when are you going to realize that something may be wrong with you?

DEAN  
Because there’s not!

*Bobby walks in the room.*

BOBBY  
I hope I’m not interrupting anything

DEAN  
What do you want Bobby?

BOBBY  
I just called one of my old friends who is a doctor. He owes me a few favors for saving his butt a few years back.

*Sam looks over to Dean sympathetically. Dean notices.*

DEAN  
Don’t do that!

SAM  
Do what?

DEAN  
Looking at me like I’m dying or something. I’ll prove to you all that I’m fine!

*Dean walks away*

BOBBY  
How many times do you think he’ll say that he’s fine?

SAM  
Until he actually believes it.

SCENE 5  
*Sam is on his laptop in Bobby’s kitchen researching their current hunt. Dean is lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.*

SAM  
So according to Susan’s files she was adopted

DEAN  
So…

SAM  
So… The great grandmother never wanted her to have the house because she wasn’t technically “family”. I guess now she’s trying to get her revenge by killing Susan’s kids.

DEAN  
Sounds like Grandma got some issues.

*Dean goes to get up*

SAM  
Where are you going?

DEAN  
Bathroom

SAM  
Again?

DEAN  
*Annoyed*

Leave me alone.

*Dean continues to walk to the bathroom. A knock at the door occurs and Bobby answers it. Dr. Rosen is on the other end of the door.*

BOBBY  
How ya doing Doc.?

DR. ROSEN  
Long time no see Bobby

BOBBY  
Yeah and lets keep it that way 

*They both hug each other and walk into the house. Dean walks out of the bathroom.*

DR. ROSEN  
And you must be Dean Winchester. 

DEAN  
Yeah and your Dr. Rosen?

DR. ROSEN  
Yup. So Bobby says your sick.

DEAN  
Those are Bobby’s words not mine.

DR. ROSEN  
Uh, huh, Dean could lie down on the couch and lift up your shirt?

DEAN  
At least buy me dinner first.

*Dr. Rosen laughs and Sam smiles.*

DR. ROSEN  
It’s to prep you for your sonogram.

SAM  
Sonogram?

DEAN  
Whoa what? Isn’t that for pregnant women?

DR. ROSEN  
Not always. I just want to see what’s going on inside of you.

*Dr. Rosen then goes outside and wheels in the machine. Dean lifts up his shirt and a slight protruding stomach is shown. Dr. Rosen gets the gel and squirts it on his stomach. Dean flinch’s*

 

DEAN  
It’s cold.

*Sam smiles. Dr. Rosen puts the monitor on his stomach and an image appears on the screen. Sam looks closely.*

SAM  
Is that what I think it is?

DEAN  
What?

*Dean turns to look at the screen. Dr. Rosen gets a surprised look on his face.*

DR. ROSEN  
I don’t believe it.

DEAN  
Will someone please explain to me what’s going on!

*Dr. Rosen turns the sound on and we hear a very fast heart beat.*

Is that mine?

DR. ROSEN  
No, it’s your baby’s

*Dean’s eyes widen along with Sam’s and Bobby’s*

SCENE 6  
Dean puts his shirt back on and is now sitting up on the couch, with his head in his hands. He brings his head back up.

DEAN  
Are you trying to tell me I’m pregnant? I mean I’ve heard some stupid things in my life but this one takes the cake!

DR. ROSEN  
The sonogram doesn’t lie

DEAN  
Well then you read it wrong! Tell em’ Sam.

*Sam doesn’t respond*

Sam! Oh no not you too. Bobby?

BOBBY  
Look kid I can’t believe it either but…

DEAN  
No buts! I’m surrounded by delusional morons!

DR. ROSEN  
Hey if you don’t believe the sonogram take a pregnancy test but there all gonna tell you the same thing. Dean you’re pre…

DEAN  
Don’t say it!

SAM  
Look Dean like it or not this is reality and we got to deal with it.

*Dean sighs*

Okay so all this started after you hooked up with that chick the other night right?

DEAN  
Who? Jennifer? What does she have to with anything?

SAM  
I don’t know you tell me.

DEAN  
Well I don’t know

SAM  
So you’re gonna tell me that you don’t remember anything strange from the other night?

DEAN  
No! 

*Dean then thinks about it.*

Well, she did, touch me.

BOBBY  
Yeah Dean we figured that

*Dean rolls his eyes.*

DEAN  
No, not like that. After I blew her off, she touched me and I remember feeling this warm sensation in the pit of my stomach.

BOBBY  
So you bail on her and she gets you pregnant. 

DEAN  
How is that fair?

BOBBY  
It’s revenge; it doesn’t have to be fair.

DR. ROSEN  
I don’t mean to dump more bad news on you guys but…

DEAN  
Oh God what?

DR. ROSEN  
According to the sonogram your baby is growing incredibly fast.

DEAN  
How fast?

DR. ROSEN  
You should deliver in about a week.

SAM  
A week?

DR. ROSEN  
Maybe less.

BOBBY  
How you holding up Dean?

DEAN  
Oh Great! Not only did I have sex with a Witch but she puts a curse on me. I’m pregnant and oh yeah, I’m gonna deliver in a week I’m just peachy Bobby!

BOBBY  
Well I thought I’d ask.

*Dean goes and grabs his keys to head out to the Impala*

SAM  
Hey, where are you going?

DEAN  
I’m going to gank that witch bitch because I’m not having this baby Sam!

SAM  
Alright fine, but I’m not letting you go alone.

SCENE 7  
*Sam and Dean arrive to Jennifer house. Dean kicks down the door. Him and dean are holding handguns. Dean goes in first and Sam follows. They hear a noise in the kitchen and head that way. They turn the corner to the kitchen and nobody is there. Then they hear a gun cock and they see Jennifer holding a gun to the back of Sam’s head.*

JENNIFER  
Hello Dean.

DEAN  
Put the gun down.

JENNIFER  
You first

DEAN  
Alright fine. I just want to talk

*Dean slowly puts his gun down on the ground along with Sam. Jennifer uncocks her gun and places it on the ground.*

I want you to reverse it.

JENNIFER  
I can’t

DEAN  
Excuse me?

JENNIFER  
You got exactly what you deserved. I know your kind Dean. Wham Bam thank you mam. Having no feelings regarding the other person what’s so ever.

DEAN  
Yeah it’s called a one-night stand. It kind of goes with the job description. 

JENNIFER  
Well I’m sick of it! I knew you were lying to me and I wanted to make an honest man out of you.

SAM  
By making him pregnant?

JENNIFER  
I bet he’ll think twice before he sleeps with another girl. Do you know what its like being a girl? 

 

DEAN  
No and I’d like to keep it that way.

JENNIFER  
Always thinking twice about whether or not you got pregnant by your one nightstand. See the guys get to flee without looking back but the women are always the one stuck with a baby while the men run around living a free life.

DEAN  
Okay your right and I’m sorry about what I did. I was wrong. But you gotta reverse the curse. I’m not ready for a baby.

JENNIFER  
That’s not my problem.

DEAN  
Let me ask nicely, reverse the curse bitch!

JENNIFER  
Now Dean you should know better then me that you can’t reverse a curse. 

DEAN  
Can’t or wont?!

JENNIFER  
Can’t! Once its been placed its final!

*Dean quickly grabs his back up gun in the back of his pants and points it at Jennifer.*

JENNIFER  
Killing me won’t solve anything. You’re still going to have that baby and there’s nothing you can do about…

*Dean then shoots her in the chest killing her. Sam is a little taken back by the fact that he killed the mother of his child.*

SCENE 8  
*Dean and Sam walk into Bobby’s house. Sam walks over to the kitchen and goes to grab a beer for Dean and then hesitates and only grabs only one.*

DEAN  
Dude what the hell?

SAM  
You’re pregnant which means no alcohol.

DEAN  
I should just kill myself.

*Bobby walks in*

BOBBY  
I’m guessing it didn’t go over well?

DEAN  
That’s an understatement

SAM  
Good news is the witch is dead. Bad news…

DEAN  
I’m still knocked up.

BOBBY  
Well you might as well get comfy.

DEAN  
What are you talking about?

BOBBY  
I’m not gonna have you fight monsters right now.

SAM  
Yeah I can handle this hunt by myself and if I need help I can call Bobby.

DEAN  
Whoa, don’t I get a say in this.

SAM & BOBBY  
No!

DEAN  
So what am I supposed to do?

SAM  
I don’t know, rest? Just take it easy. I’ll go by the store to pick you up some new clothes because something tells me your gonna need them. 

*Sam leaves. Dean looks down at his slightly larger stomach and puts his hand on it and sighs.*

SCENE 9  
*2 days have gone by and Dean looks like he could be at least 4 to 5 months pregnant. He definitely is starting to show. Dean was sitting on Bobby’s couch watching Doctor Sexy and really getting into the story to the point where he was almost in tears. Bobby walks in on him.*

 

BOBBY  
You need a Kleenex?

*Dean tries to compose himself*

DEAN  
God it’s like I have no control over my emotions,

BOBBY  
It’s called hormones ya idgit. 

DEAN  
Yeah well I hate em. 

*Dr. Rosen comes in the front door with sonogram machine. Sam walks into the room*

DR. ROSEN  
It’s your 4 month check up, well sort of. Come on, on the couch, shirt off.

*Dean takes off his shit and lies on the couch.*

SAM  
So do you think we’ll be able to find out the sex of the baby?

DEAN  
You sure we wanna do that?

SAM  
Why not?

DEAN  
Because once we know the sex we can’t unlearn it. I don’t want to get attached.

SAM  
It’s a little late for that Dean.

*Dr. Rosen coughs loudly to interrupt*

DR. ROSEN  
Excuse me but can I do my job please?

SAM  
Yeah

*Dr. Rosen puts the gel on Dean and then puts the monitor on his belly. Immediately the sound the baby’s heart beat fills the room.*

DR. ROSEN  
Sounds healthy.

*He starts to move the monitor around on his stomach to show the baby.*

SAM  
Is everything okay?

DR. ROSEN  
Surprisingly yes. I don’t know what to tell you Dean but your baby is incredibly healthy.

DEAN  
Is it…human?

DR. ROSEN  
From what I can see here yes, but who knows.

*Dean gets a worried look on his face.*

So this is your last chance to know the sex before I leave. Do you want to know?

*Dean looks at Sam*

SAM  
No, I don’t think so.

DR. ROSEN  
Alright, Dean you can put your shirt back on. So Dean, your baby is growing very quickly, so you might be going into labor a little sooner than I thought.

DEAN  
How soon?

DR. ROSEN  
Tomorrow.

DEAN  
Tomorrow?!

*Dean looks at Sam with a scared look.*

You can’t be serious! I mean how the hell am I supposed to even give birth? I’m missing some important equipment if you know what I mean.

SAM  
Actually Dean I have a theory about that. Curses are known to adjust the curse to whomever its put on so that the curse can be completed. Has anything of yours been getting smaller?

DEAN  
Smaller? What do you mean smaller?

*Sam looks down to Dean’s crotch*

SAM  
You know…smaller.

*Dean then catches on*

DEAN  
That’s a little personal don’t you think?

SAM  
Well has it?

DEAN  
I don’t know, maybe.

SAM  
Well I think by the time you go into labor you’ll be short two kiwis and a banana.

DEAN  
As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

*Dean then gets a sharp pain in his side. He winces and puts his hand on his stomach*

Ow, ah!

SAM  
*Sam, concerned for Dean, runs over to him looking at his stomach. He puts his hand on his shoulder.*

What’s wrong?

DEAN  
*Looking down at his stomach*

I think it kicked.

*Sam looks at Dean’s stomach. Then they both exchange the same look of panic.*

SCENE 10  
*The next Day dean is in the kitchen eating a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich with pickles. He now looks about 7 to 8 months pregnant and getting bigger by the hour. Sam walks in loading a gun. Sam looks over at Deans sandwich in disgust.*

SAM  
How can you eat that?

DEAN  
Hey don’t knock it until you try it.

SAM  
No thanks.

*Dean notices the salt, guns and gasoline.* 

DEAN  
*With a mouthful of food.*

Where are you going?

SAM  
Remember the Roebuck hunt we were working on?

DEAN  
Yeah, the girls grandmother who iced her grandkids. 

SAM  
Yeah, well I found her grave and I’m off to salt and burn the corpse. 

*Dean gets excited and put his sandwich down.*

DEAN  
Can I come?

SAM  
What? No, Dean. You gotta stay here.

DEAN  
Oh come on Sam. I’ve been cooped up in this house for 3 days. I’m going stir crazy over here.

SAM  
Dean your supposed to go in labor in a matter of hours. You can’t risk it.

DEAN  
I feel fine.

*Sam looks at Dean’s large stomach and sighs.*

It’s an easy salt and burn; we’ll be out of there before anything can happen.

SAM  
What if something goes wrong?

DEAN  
Well then we’ll figure it out. You gotta trust me, I’ll be okay. 

SAM  
Fine, but the moment something goes awry or you don’t feel right; I’m taking you back okay?

DEAN  
Okay.

SCENE 11  
*Dean and Sam are in the Impala. Sam is driving and Dean is in the passenger seat. The baby kicks and he winces, trying not to show his pain. Sam looks over at him. *

SAM  
Hey, are you alright?

DEAN  
Yeah, I’m fine, my back just hurts that’s all. 

SAM  
Have you thought about what you’re going to name it?

DEAN  
Not really.

SAM  
Are you going to keep it?

DEAN  
Can we not talk about this?

SAM  
Well Dean you’re cutting it close, I think you should make a decision soon. You don’t have much time.

DEAN  
I will, I will.

*Sam and Dean then looks down at his stomach and rubs his stomach. Sam and Dean pull up to the graveyard. Sam gets out of the car with ease but Dean has some trouble getting out. Sam walks over and helps him out.*

SAM  
How you feeling?

DEAN  
I swear if you ask me that one more time.

SAM  
Sorry, lets just find her grave. You take the left side and I’ll take the right. 

*They search around the cemetery and then Sam comes across the grave.*

Dean it’s over here.

*Dean starts to walk over to meet up with Sam and stops, wincing in pain. He puts his hand on his stomach. He gets himself together and continues over to Sam. Sam has   
Dean hold the flashlight and gun.*

Hey, keep watch.

*A few minutes pass and Sam is almost at the coffin. Dean takes a breath and sees cold air. Dean then cocks his gun.*

DEAN  
Hurry up Sam!

*Dean then turns around and sees the ghost. Dean then goes to shoot it but the ghost makes the gun fly out of his hand. The ghost then throws Dean having his back hit a gravestone. Sam finally gets to the coffin and spills the lighter fluid and salt on the bones, and then lights it on fire. The ghost goes up in flames and dissipates. Sam climbs out of the ditch. He sees Dean up against a gravestone and runs to him.*

SAM  
Dean?!

*Dean calls out in pain.*

DEAN  
Sammy!

SAM  
Hey, hey look at me, are you okay?

DEAN  
Yeah just help me up.

*Sam helps Dean off the ground.*

I told you I could help.

SAM  
Yeah right.

*Dean and Sam start walking to the car. Dean stops and groans when they get to the car. He puts one hand on the car and the other on his stomach.*

DEAN  
Ah…

SAM  
Dean what’s wrong? Hey, talk to me.

*Dean starts breathing heavily*

DEAN  
I think I’m going into labor

SCENE 12  
*Sam is racing down the highway.*

SAM  
When did this start?

DEAN  
About an hour ago

SAM  
An hour ago?! Why didn’t you tell me?! You said that the moment you didn’t feel right you’d say something!

DEAN  
Well I’m saying something now!

*Another contraction hits.*

Ahhh

*Sam gets on the phone with Bobby.*

SAM  
Bobby, Deans gone into labor!

BOBBY  
Oh great, where are you guys?

SAM  
We’re about an hour out. But I don’t think he’s gonna last that long.

*Dean then looks at his pants to see that they are wet.*

DEAN  
Oh crap.

SAM  
What?

DEAN  
My water just broke.

SAM  
Oh God, Bobby, what do we do?

BOBBY  
Get here as fast as you can.

*Sam hangs up the phone. Dean screams in pain.*

DEAN  
Dammit, Sam this baby’ is coming.

SAM  
Wait, um how long do you think you have?

*Dean groans.*

DEAN  
Not long

*About 20 minutes pass and Dean is looking worse.*

SAM  
Just hang in their buddy.

DEAN  
I can’t Sam; the contractions are getting closer together.

SAM  
Yeah I can hear that.

*Dean lets out a yell holding his stomach tightly.*

DEAN  
Sammy!

*Sam grabs his phone and calls Bobby.*

BOBBY  
Yeah?

SAM  
We’re not going to make it to the house; we’re going to need you and Dr. Rosen to meet us.

BOBBY  
Where are you?

SAM  
We’re right off the interstate going west.

BOBBY  
Alright gotcha.

SAM  
And Bobby, hurry.

*Sam hangs up and pulls the car over.*

DEAN  
What are you doing?

SAM  
Take off your pants.

DEAN  
Excuse me!

SAM  
Get em off! I’ve gotta check what’s going on

*Dean does what he’s told and gets his pants off, breathing very heavily in the process. Sam runs over to the other side of the car where Dean is. Dean swings his legs over toward Sam and opens his legs.*

DEAN  
How’s it looking?

SAM  
I think your crowning.

DEAN  
What?!

*Sam’s cell phone rings.*

SAM  
Yeah?

BOBBY  
We’re almost there, how’s Dean?

*Dean screams in the background*

DEAN  
Son of a bitch!

SAM  
Not good.

BOBBY  
Tell him to breathe and relax. He needs to get his blood pressure down.

SAM  
Alright and Bobby, Dean’s crowning.

*Dr. Rosen gets on the phone*

DR. ROSEN  
Tell Dean that on his next contraction to start pushing.

SAM  
I don’t know…

DR. ROSEN  
Sam, you can do this.

*Sam hangs up. Dean is groaning in pain holding to the door handle tightly, stifling his breathing.*

SAM  
Dean you have to breathe okay? Slow breaths.

*Dean cooperates and starts regulating his breathing.*

Okay on the next contraction start pushing.

DEAN  
Wait…

SAM  
Come on Dean you can do this.

*The next contraction hits and Dean starts screaming.*

Push!

*Dean lifts his back forward and starts pushing, grunting and groaning in the process.*

Come on Dean keep going.

*Dean stops and is out of breath.*

You’re doing good Dean.

DEAN  
I can’t do this any more Sammy. It hurts.

SAM  
I know it does but you got this, now push!

*Dean starts pushing again*

Okay I can see the head.

*Sam looks out on the road and see’s Bobby’s truck. Sam waves down the car. Bobby and Dr. Rosen run out the car and towards Sam and Dean.*

DR. ROSEN  
What’s it looking?

SAM  
The head. I can see it.

*Dr. Rosen and Bobby take a look.*

DEAN  
Alright unless you’re Dr. Rosen get to the side or behind me please! Not everyone needs to see what’s going on!

DR. ROSEN  
He’s right, Sam get behind Dean and support his back. Bobby go to the car and get the blankets and Dean I’m gonna need you to push when I say so .

*Bobby runs to the car to get the blanks and Sam gets in the other side of the car and lets Deans back rest on his torso. Dean grabs Sam’s hand as the next contraction comes. Dean starts to groan and push.*

 

DR. ROSEN  
Push harder Dean. That’s it. I’ve got the shoulders.

*Dean stops pushing and is once again out of breath and sweat is dripping down his face.*

DEAN  
I can’t. I can’t.

BOBBY  
You listen to me boy. You’ve faced demons worst than this. Don’t you give up now.

DEAN  
Oh God.

*The next contraction comes and Dean screams squeezing Sam’s hand even harder.* 

DR. ROSEN  
Good Dean, That’s it. Quick Bobby, give me the blanket.

*Bobby throws him the blanket. Then they all hear the baby crying. Dean falls back into Sam for he is exhausted.* 

SAM  
Oh my God Dean you did it.

DEAN  
*Out of breath*

Yeah, I did.

*Dr. Rosen cradles the baby in his arms*

DR. ROSEN  
It’s a perfectly healthy, normal, baby girl.

DEAN  
Thank god. She’s beautiful.

SAM  
I’m proud of you man

BOBBY  
What’s her name?

DEAN  
*Tears appear in his eyes.*

Mary

*Sam then gets tears in his eyes.*

After mom

SAM  
That’s a great name.

BOBBY  
Agreed.

SCENE 13  
*Dean, Sam and Mary are now at Bobby’s house. Bobby had gone to sleep and Dean is holding May on the couch falling asleep. Sam walks in.*

SAM  
Why don’t you get some sleep, you’ve been through a lot today.

DEAN  
*Tiredly*

Yeah,

*He gets up off the couch and hands Mary over to Sam*

Hey Sam, thanks for everything. You’ve been great.

SAM  
Yeah, anytime. So I guess its safe to assume that you’re going to keep Mary.

DEAN  
*Dean laughs.*

Yeah.

SAM  
What changed your mind?

DEAN  
I don’t know. When I was pregnant I just looked at her like she was this major burden that I wanted dead but the minute I saw her I...

*Dean’s voice starts to crack*

She looked like mom. I couldn’t help but to feel connected with her. She’s my daughter Sam. I have a little girl. I don’t want her exposed to the supernatural.

SAM  
What do you mean?

DEAN  
I’m gonna protect her, and if that means quitting hunting then so be it.

SAM  
Okay, and I’ll be there to help.

 

DEAN  
I was expecting fight.

SAM  
She’s my niece and you’re my brother. I’m gonna stand by you all the way.

DEAN  
*Dean smiles*

Thanks Sammy.

 

THE END


End file.
